elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjoll the Lioness
Mjoll the Lioness is a female Nord in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She has traveled the world extensively and claims to be as experienced and well traveled as one can be. She and Aerin may be found in the Bee and Barb inn or wandering around the city. Personality Mjoll is a kindly, though intimidating, person. She gains the most pleasure simply by doing the right thing and earning people's trust rather than by earning any material reward. She strongly dislikes the Thieves Guild and the Black-Briar Family. Background In one of her most recent endeavors, she was nearly killed by a Dwarven Centurion in the ruins she was exploring. It was only by her skill and persistence that she was able to escape. Barely alive, she was saved by Aerin who then brought her back to Riften and nursed her back to health. While she recovered, he revealed to her the corruption that plagued Riften. To return the favor, she has sworn to do whatever it takes to rid Riften of the criminals and misers. To her disappointment, progress in that regard is slow. The city has to want to save itself before she can save it. Interactions Lost sword When the Dragonborn first meets her in Riften, she speaks about losing her sword, Grimsever. The Dragonborn recruits Mjoll as a follower and potential spouse after retrieving it for her. Married to the Dragonborn or simply a follower, Aerin accompanies Mjoll everywhere. To receive Mjoll's quest, the Dragonborn must be at least level 14 and Mjoll must like them. The easiest way to gain her favor is to simply agree with her that the The Thieves Guild in Riften is evil. Alternatively, Mjoll's favor can be gained by performing favors for citizens of Riften. Marriage If the Dragonborn marries her with an Amulet of Mara, beyond the quest's completion, she has the option of moving in with her spouse. Regardless, she opens a shop where goods and be sold and purchased. She shares daily profits with spouses, which start at 100 and increase by 100 daily. Uncollected profits stack and can be collected at any time. Mjoll's residence is the Bee and Barb. She continues to live there unless instructed otherwise. Aerin followers her to her spouse's residence, if she moves. Blades Mjoll may be recruited into the Blades, but Aerin will follow her to Sky Haven Temple. When engaging in a battle with a dragon alongside the Blades, Aerin follows and attempts to slay the dragon with his dagger. This usually results in his death. staves.]] Equipment By default, Mjoll uses a Hunting Bow and Steel Battleaxe to fight. If Mjoll is given magic staves, she will use them as her preferred weapon for striking at a distance. She can double-wield staves and is very quick and accurate both against targets on the ground and against flying dragons. However, she cannot recharge the staves herself; the Dragonborn must take them back, recharge them, and give them back to her. Trivia *Her name is pronounced "ME-YOL", but some people in-game pronounce it incorrectly as "ME-JOL." *Mjoll is an essential NPC and cannot be killed by other NPCs or by the player, increasing her value as a follower. This makes her useful as "cannon fodder" against enemies like Dwarven Centurions and mammoths. *Mjoll cannot be sacrificed at Sacellum of Boethiah in the Boethiah's Calling quest. *She is interested in Dwarven architecture. *Earning a bounty in Riften while Mjoll is a follower results in her leaving the Dragonborn's services. Bugs * If you marry Mjoll she will not equip any rings at first. If you leave a ring in her inventory for long enough she may equip it. Possibly the wedding ring registers as worn even when you take it from her. *When married to Mjoll, if you turn into a werewolf and attack her then turn back into a human she will still attack you and cannot be downed in combat. The only way to reverse this glitch is to save, and then reload your save. *If married and living anywhere but Riften, when dismissed as a follower, she will say she is going back to Riften. She doesn't actually leave. *Mjoll's "shopkeeper" function may glitch and fail to work. *If you marry Mjoll and chhose to live in Hjerim (Windhelm), Aerin will somehow follow her to your house and stay there. If you kill Aerin, she will attack you. *Mjoll may refuse to use a bow other then her hunting bow. If a better bow is left in her inventory she will still equip it, but will revert back to her hunting bow when combat starts (observed on xbox) * In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm) resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters